


knockin' on heaven's door

by svpergurl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, gay mess!alex, there's also some mentions of supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpergurl/pseuds/svpergurl
Summary: When Alex goes back home after getting drunk in a bar, she realises she forgot her key. She knocks on the door of  her sister's former dorm room, only to be greeted by someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex holds up her hand, ordering one more shot.

She told herself to stay sober tonight but after already having had enough alcohol to pass out, it was safe to say that she failed that promise.

Alex' life hadn't been easy lately. Kara switched to another major and went off to another college, which meant she had to leave the campus. Kara used to live across the hallway, sharing a dorm with some other girl Alex didn't really know. She was out a lot, so Alex and Kara had sleepovers all the time. Alex misses those, even though it's only been two weeks.

Alex downs her shot, which she decided to be her last. When she gets up from her seat, everything starts spinning. She can already feel that hangover coming. The bar she always goes to is only a ten minute walk away from campus. It's the only place, apart from her dorm, she feels comfortable. When she gets to the door, she feels a cold breeze and really wishes she had taken a jacket with her. She hugs herself, trying to stay as warm as possible. Surprisingly, she doesn't have much trouble walking in a straight line. Suddenly Alex feels her face get wet. Is it raining? No, it isn't. It takes her a while to realise she is actually crying. Does she really miss Kara that much? Or is there something else?

Soon, she reaches the campus. She enters the hall which houses her dorm. She goes up the stairs and makes her way to her door. Searching her pockets, she realises she left her key on her nightstand.

Shit.

She starts crying again. She checks her phone for the time. 1.34 am. Nope, there is no one left at the gate anymore who can open her door. Without even thinking, she turns around and knocks on dorm 64. Kara's dorm. She'll understand, right? Since it's Friday night, her roommate probably isn't even there.

But when the door opens, Alex immediately remembers Kara's gone. A sleepy girl with dark brown hair is standing in front of her.

“What's the matter? Are you okay?” she asks.

“Uh-, I'm sorry I woke you. Wrong door sorry.”

Alex turns around and makes her way to the gate. Maybe there still is someone who can open her door, if she's lucky.

“Hey!” the girl shouts after her.

Alex turns around and makes her way back to her.

“Did you forget your key?”

“Yeah... and my sister she used to live here and I -” Alex starts crying harder now.

“Hey, why don't you come in? My roommate isn't here anyways.”

Without responding, Alex makes her way into the dorm. It still looks the same. She sits down on one of the beds and the girl softly closes the door.

“So, what's your name?” she asks.

“Alex.”

“Alex, I'm Maggie. Mind telling me what's going on?”

Alex remains silent, trying her hardest to keep herself from crying again.

“It's okay, you dont have to talk. Why don't you lay down for a bit? You can have my bed if you want to, I'll sleep on the floor.”

Alex wanted to say she can take the floor, but the words get stuck in her throat. Instead she just lays down and stares at the ceiling.She remembers laying in this very bed with Kara. Tears start streaming down her face again, but no sound escapes her mouth. It's okay, she thinks to herself. Just try to get some sleep.

For some reason she keeps feeling guilty about Maggie having to sleep on the floor.

“Get into the bed. I don't want you sleeping on the floor.” Alex manages to get out. “I've done it before with my sister. It's a little tight but it's gonna be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Maggie asks.

“Yes. Get in.” Alex moves to the side and pats on the spot next to her.

Maggie gives her a dimpled smile and slips into the bed. “You good?” she asks.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Alex asks after a few minutes.

Maggie shifts so she faces Alex. “I just wanted to make a good impression. It's only my second night here. Besides, I know what it feels like to not be able to get into your house.”

“Oh do you?” Alex asks curiously

“Can we save that story for another time? I don't feel like bringing it all back now.” Maggie says softly and she turns her head away.

Sensitive topic. Got it.

And that's the last thing the both of them said for the rest of the night.

 

//

 

Alex wakes up by a beam of light creeping through the curtains. It takes her a while to realise she's not in her own bed. It takes her another while to realise that the person next to her is not Kara. It's Maggie. And she has her arms around Alex. Much to her own surprise, she doesn’t care at all. She also feels like waking her up would upset her, so she doesn’t. Alex takes this opportunity to study her face.

It's so flawless. She's so beautiful.

Shocked by her own thoughts, she shifts away and she hears some soft groans coming from the person next to her.

"Don't go." Maggie tightens her grip around Alex, still fast asleep.

I really should wake her up, Alex thinks. "Maggie," she whispers softly, "Maggie, wake up."

No response.

After a few minutes, she tries again. "Maggie, please wake up. I gotta go -"

Finally there's some movement. Maggie shifts, still holding on to Alex. Then, when she opens her eyes, she immediately lets her go.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine, you were sleeping so -"

Maggie interrupts her. "It's old habits I guess. My girlfriend just broke up with me."

Girlfriend?

"Well, that's her loss. I think you're awesome and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Alex." Maggie gives her a dimpled smile.

After a long moment of silence, Alex realises she had been staring at Maggie the entire time.

"I should get going…"

"Yeah, of course."

Alex gets up from the bed and walks towards the door. Before she opens it, she turns around.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, it really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, it's nothing really."

They both smile. Alex turns away to the door again.

"Wait." Maggie gets out of the bed and grabs a piece of paper from the desk and starts writing on it.

"Text me when you're inside your room again." She hands the piece of paper to Alex.

"I will."

Alex opens the door and steps into the empty hallway.

 

//

 

About half an hour later, she finally has access to her room again. The first thing she does is lay down on her bed. She grabs her phone and searches her pockets for the piece of paper. She adds the number to her contacts.

_ALEX: I'm in!_

Not long after, her phone beeps.

_MAGGIE: Good to hear :)_

Without even thinking, Alex sends her another text.

_ALEX: I want to thank you. Got anything planned for tonight?_

She regrets it immediately after she sends it. Bad idea. Shouldn't have done that. Nope.  
Much to her surprise, Maggie responds almost instantly.

_MAGGIE: No plans yet. You got something in mind then? ;)_

Shit. What do I answer?

 _ALEX: Meet me in that bar on the corner at 8pm.  
_ _MAGGIE: Can't wait, see you tonight!_

Looks like Alex got herself a date for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex left Maggie's room at 10.32am. She got her into her own room again at 11.04am. Now it's 1.26pm. Alex has a date in 7 hours and 34 minutes.

With Maggie. The girl she shared a bed with last night. Something about Maggie intrigues her and she isn't quite sure what. Let's just hope she finds out soon.

Alex is about to turn on the television to watch some Netflix, when there's a knock on the door. She makes her way to the door and hesitates before opening it. Who could it be?

It's the person she least expected. It's Kara.

"Hey Alex! How are - " Before Kara can even finish her sentence, Alex flings her arms around Kara's neck, pulling her in for a hug.

"You have _no_  idea how much I've missed you." Alex feels some tears burning in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, silly," Kara responds, letting go of Alex.

"Can I come in?"

"Wh- Yes! Of course!" she steps aside, let's Kara inside and closes the door.

She joins Kara, who is sitting on Alex's bed.

"Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?" Alex asks.

"Just visiting my favorite sister."

"But I'm your _only_ sister!"

They both burst out laughing.

"No but seriously, I'm just here to see how you're handling life without me." Kara gives Alex a nudge. "Your life really must be boring now," Kara says sarcastically.

"Yeah… it is actually. I miss our sleepovers," Alex says with a sadness in her voice.

"Oh my god, me too! Can we have one tonight? Please!" Kara practically begs her. 

Alex almost wanted to say 'of course' but then she remembers. She has a date. In 7 hours and 31 minutes to be exact, but who's counting anyways.

"I uh- I can't tonight," Alex stammers, "I still have some reading to do for tomorrow's classes and I haven't started yet so-"

Kara interrupts her. "Alex. It's Saturday."

Shit. She feels her face turn red. She's terrible at lying. Especially to Kara. There hangs an awkward silence between to two of them.

"What's it that you're not telling me?" Kara asks.

"Nothing! I swear!"

Kara doesn't seem to buy it.

"Okay! You got me! I've got a date tonight. But that's all I'm gonna say."

"Well okay then, I'll just call Winn to see if he's busy tonight."

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can cancel- "

"Yes! However, there's one condition." Alex looks at her with a questioning gaze. "You have to tell me _all_ the details and I get to check your outfit before you go."

"Mmmmh. Deal."

//

Alex looks at her watch so many times Kara must notice that she's nervous.

It's only 2 hours and 47 minutes until her date.

"Let's put together an outfit, shall we?" Kara pauses the movie they were watching and gets up from the bed. "Who is the mystery guy anyways? Do I know him?"

Guy. Him. 

"Uhh- no I don't think so..."

"Oooh mysterious! Do you want to wear a dress or just something casual?" Kara holds up some clothes. 

"Oh come on. You know I only wear dresses at very special occasions and this isn't _that_ special."

"Okay okay, grumpyface." Kara put the dress back in the closet. "When is the last time you bought new clothes though? I don't see anything I haven't seen you wear at least a million times before."

Alex doesn't know what to respond. "Wh-," she starts.

"Maybe you can borrow something from someone down the hall! How about that girl that's in my room now? Have you met her yet? Is she nice? I bet she is. I'm gonna see if she has anything." Before Alex can stop her, Kara has already knocked on Maggie's door. She really hopes Maggie doesn't open. But she does. Maggie looks confused when she sees a slightly too happy Kara standing in front of her door and an anxious Alex behind her.

"Uh, can I help you?" Maggie asks kinda annoyed.

"Well, you see, my sister Alex over there has a date tonight but she doesn't have anything to wear so do you maybe, by any chance, have something for her?" Kara gives her the biggest smile ever and puppy eyes. No one could say no to that. Maggie shifts her gaze from Kara to Alex and gives her a look that says, "Is this okay? Does she know?" Alex mouths the word 'No!' as big as she can and Maggie smiles at that.

"I'll have a look," Maggie says to Alex's surprise. She walks back into her room and she hears her rustling through her closet.

Alex sighs.

Kara turns around. "She seems so nice, doesn't she!"

All Alex does is roll her eyes. She goes back into her room, but leaves the door open.

After a few minutes she hears Maggie and Kara exchange a few words, but she can't quite understand what they're saying. This is followed by a door slamming shut and Kara bursts into Alex's room.

"That girl is so nice! Her name is Maggie by the way. She gave me all these clothes! They're so cool!" Alex looks at her kind of confused. They're not really Kara's style.

"I mean, they're for you of course. She said you can keep them as long as you like! How nice!" Kara puts the clothes on the bed and Alex starts checking them out. They really are nice clothes.

"Put them on!" Kara is more excited about this whole date thing than she is.

"Fine, fine," Alex sighs and she starts changing into one of the tops. Even though Maggie is much shorter than Alex, it seems to be a perfect fit. Kara throws her a pair of black jeans to match the top and Alex puts them on.

"PERFECT! You look amazing! That guy is not gonna know what he sees!"

Alex blushes and looks at herself in the mirror. She does look good.

But it's not for some guy. It's for Maggie. Is 'good' good enough?

"Can we get some pizza now? I'm hungry…" Kara says.

"Me too. I'll go get some. The usual?"

"Is that even a question?"

 

//

 

Alex returns about half an hour later. When she enters the room Kara immediately grabs the pizza box. Alex looks at her watch. 56 minutes to go. She's about to start eating her pizza, but Kara interrupts her.

"Stop! You don't want to get your clothes dirty, right?" Kara grabs a sweatshirt from the floor and throws it at Alex. "Put this on."

They ate their pizzas in front of the tv while they continue watching some sappy romcom they started earlier today. Only 24 minutes left now. Alex just keeps getting more nervous every minute. But why is she so nervous though? It's not like it's an actual date. They're just going for a drink to thank Maggie for letting her stay over. It's nothing.

"Are you nervous?" Kara asks after the movie has ended. They let the credits roll.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be nervous? It's only a date, it means nothing. I'm gonna be fine. It's no-" Alex says, obviously very nervous.

"Relax! It's okay to be nervous. I mean, you haven't had a date in a while right? This could be the one!"

"But what if she doesn't like me? I mean I-" Alex stops talking when she realizes what she said. 

"Wh- What do you mean 'she'? You aren't, you know… _gay_ , right?" Kara asks kinda confused. "Not that that's a bad thing though!"

Alex is lost for words. How is she gonna talk herself out of this?

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't hide something like that from you.I just made a mistake okay? I'm going on a date with a guy!"

Lies, Alex, lies.

"Okay, well… What's his name?"

Shit.

"James."

The name of Kara's best friend. This just keeps getting messier every minute.

"James? Like, _my_ James _?"_

"No! Some guy from one of my classes."

More lies. 

"Mmmh, alright… well you better get going. It's almost 8."

Alex looks at her watch and sees that Kara is right. It's 7.49pm.

"Okay I-I'm gonna go then… Can you, like, not be here when I get back? I'll text you as soon as I get back here and you'll hear the details tomorrow, okay?"

"Well if that's what you want," Kara says kinda annoyed and she gets up from the bed, making her way to the door. "Go have fun. You deserve it. Really."

Kara pulls Alex in for a _slightly_ too tight hug and walks away.

7.51pm now. Alex's gotta run.

 

//

 

Slightly exhausted Alex arrives at the bar at 8pm sharp. To her surprise Maggie is already seated at one of the tables. Her heart is beating out of her chest. She doesn't know if it's because of the nerves or because of the running she did to get here on time. She makes her way to Maggie. Because she's facing the other way, she doesn't see Alex approach her.

"Hey Maggie," Alex says and Maggie turns to face her. Alex takes the seat in front of Maggie.

"Hey Alex."

An awkward silence follows. Neither of them knows what to say.

"So… my top looks good on you," Maggie says after a few seconds.

"Wh-, oh, uh-, thanks," Alex stammers, "I'm so sorry about my sister, she can be quite... annoying sometimes."

"Don't worry, it's okay. I think she's nice."

Another silence. This time Alex is the first one to speak.

"Do you want a drink? I mean, that's what we're here for right? Do you want a coke? Or a beer? Or a-" 

"Easy, Alex. A coke is just fine."

"Okay I'll go get it. Be right back!"

Alex gets up immediately so Maggie doesn't see her face turn bright red.

This is gonna be a disaster.

//

Exactly 2 minutes and 26 seconds later, Alex returns to the table with their drinks. A coke for Maggie and a glass of wine for herself. She's gonna need some liquid courage to get through this "date". She puts the glasses down on the table and sits down again. Maggie lifts her glass. Alex does the same thing.

"Let's toast. To a new friendship," Maggie says.

Their glasses clink.

"To a new friendship."

They both take a sip from their drink and put the glass down again.

Silence.

Alex can't help but stare at Maggie. She's pretty sure Maggie notices her staring because she looks up at her and gives her a slightly weird look.

"Let's get to know each other a little better, okay? The only thing I know about you is your name and that you have a sister named Kara. What's your last name?"

"Danvers. Yours?"

"Sawyer. What's your major? I'm in political science."

"Forensic sciences."

"Cool."

They both take another sip.

"Do you-" "Why did-"

They both start at the same time.

"You go first," Alex says. Maggie smiles. Dimples.

"Why did you move here? I mean, you must've been in another university before, right?"

"Yeah, things with my ex got complicated and my family kicked me out so I didn't have a place to live anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You couldn't have. We only met last night." She pauses. "Can we please talk about something else? I don't like thinking about it."

Great, now you've hurt her. Good job, Alex. 

 

//

 

They talk for a little while more. When they've finished their drink, Alex offers to get one more.

"The same for you?"

"Can you get me something stronger? Surprise me," Maggie says flirtatiously. Alex feels her knees get weak. This girl really is something else.

Wait, what?

Alex returns with two shots for each of them. They clink their glasses together again and both down the shot. And the other one. Alex can feel herself getting drunk again. No more alcohol, she tells herself even though she knows that's probably not going to happen.

"Shall I get us some more? My treat," Maggie offers.

"Sure."

 

While Maggie is away, Alex checks her phone. She has a few texts from Kara.

 

KARA: How is your daaaaaate? Is he cute? Does he like your outfit?

KARA: Is everything okay over there? I'm curious.

KARA: Aleeeeex

KARA: Okay never mind I'm going to get pizza with Winn byeeeee

 

Alex sends her a short text back. 

 

ALEX: Don't worry about me. Everything is fine.

 

Maggie returns with two more shots, one for each of them, and puts them on the table.

"Thanks."

"Let's play truth or dare," Maggie proposes.

"Okay. Truth."

"Danvers, name one thing you regret."

"I lied to Kara about tonight. About you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she thinks you're a guy."

Maggie looks confused. "What?"

Alex feels her face get red again. "I, uh-, I told her that I was going for a drink with a guy."

"Why?"

"I don't know, lying seemed easier than explaining I guess. Now it's your turn."

"Dare."

"Uhh- I dare you to go up to the bar and uh… ask for that guys number."

"Alright, Danvers."

Maggie gets up and talks to the guy. He grabs a piece of paper and writes something on it.

Maggie comes walking back. "I got it! Too bad I'm not interested in him, he seems nice. Do you want it?"

"No thanks…"

 

//

 

They play truth or dare for about another half an hour and they continue on the way back. It's just after midnight, 12.04am to be exact. They have ordered shots 3 more times. Alex is definitely drunk now.

"Okay okay okay. Last round. I'm gonna say… dare," Maggie says.

Alex blanks. What else is there to do?

Before she can even think about it, the words come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! :'))  
> Sorry this chapter took quite some time, I was on holiday. But don't fret, I've been writing a lot and the next chapter is on it's way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! Remember me? I'm so so so sorry I didn't upload a new chapter sooner. Life was a little rough, you know. But everything is better now and I'm trying to get out of my writers' block. I found this chapter in my files and realised I never actually finished it. So I finished and edited what you're about to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait :)

"Kiss me."

They both stop walking. Both Maggie and Alex are shocked by Alex' words. Alex really wishes she could turn back time right now. She doesn't want Maggie to kiss her. And Maggie probably doesn’t want to kiss her either. She just broke up with her ex and jumping into a new relationship is probably the last thing she wants.

_ Alex! Use your common sense. A kiss doesn’t have to mean anything!  _ Alex says to herself. 

"I'm sorry, forget i-"

Much to Alex' surprise, Maggie cups Alex face, leans in and kisses her. It only lasts for a few seconds and Alex hardly moves an inch. She doesn’t even kiss Maggie back. 

Alex freezes completely. Did Maggie really just do that? Did that just happen?

Maggie’s lips were soft and warm. Alex can’t lie to herself and say it didn’t feel good, because it  _ did _ feel good.

"Did it. Was that it?" Maggie says as she lets go of Alex’ face. She awkwardly shuffles back, creating distance between the two of them. If Alex didn’t know any better, she’d say Maggie was  _ embarrassed.  _

When Alex doesn’t respond, Maggie looks at her questioningly. 

“You okay, Danvers?”

Alex is too shocked to speak so instead she just nods. They continue walking. They both remain silent.

At 12:20am, they arrive at their respective dorms, still not having said a word since they kissed. They both stand in front of their doors, not knowing what to do. Do they say goodbye? Do they hug? 

Do they  _ kiss _ ?

Maggie breaks the way too long silence."I guess I'll see you around, Danvers?"

"Yeah, sure." It's the only thing Alex manages to get out.

She watches Maggie disappear into her room and starts looking for her own key. It's not there. 

But it has to be. She can't have forgotten her key  _ again _ , right? Luck really isn’t on her side these last two days. 

Alex already feels horrible for what she's about to do. She makes her way across the hall to room 64. She knocks softly on the door that is now in front of her. 

It doesn't take long for Maggie to open the door.

"Am I the only one who's having a kind of déjà-vu experience?" Maggie says with a grin on her face.

"Yeah…" Alex looks down, awkwardly smiling, deeply ashamed she has to do this again.

"What's wrong, Danvers?"

"You're not gonna believe me, but I've kinda, sorta, forgot my key again and I was hoping you could maybe, perhaps, let me stay in your room again? The floor would be fine! I don't want to cause any trouble. I -"

"Chill, Danvers," Maggie cuts Alex's rant off. "I'll help you look first. Two people see more than one, right?"

"It's not there. The only thing in my purse is my wallet and my phone and my pockets are empty."

"Maybe you left it in the bar? We could go back and look for it?"

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I left it in my room again. Plus, I don’t feel like going back into the cold again.”

“Very well, come in, Danvers.”

“I’m so so so sorry, Maggie, I promise I’ll make it up to you someday. I can buy you dinner tomorrow?”

_ Very _ subtle Alex.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything, but I wouldn’t turn down a free meal.” Maggie smirks. “Come in.” She steps aside and Alex walks into her room. 

Maggie closes the door behind her, sits down on the bed and grabs her phone. Alex is not sure what she should do so she just awkwardly stands in the middle of the room. She can’t help but stare at the girl sitting in front of her. She looks gorgeous.

_ Wait, what? _

“Do you need a shirt to sleep in?” Maggie asks without looking up from her phone. 

Alex is still lost in her thoughts and when she doesn’t reply Maggie looks up.  

“Alex?” She asks again, snapping Alex out of her thoughts.

“Uh-, yeah a shirt would be nice.”

Maggie gets up and makes her way to her closet and grabs a black t-shirt that says ‘Bare Naked Ladies’. 

“Here you go, it’s the biggest shirt I’ve got,” Maggie says when handing the shirt to Alex. 

“Thanks.”

There is an awkward moment of silence that lasts way too long for Alex’ liking. 

“So uh-, I should probably put this on.” Alex is the first one to speak after what seemed like an eternity of silence. 

“Do you want me to turn around or-?” Maggie asks. 

"Do you mind?”

“Not at all, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way,” Maggie shoots her a dimpled smile and turns around to face the wall. 

Alex takes off her shoes and jeans and when she starts taking off her shirt, she sees Maggie doing the same thing. She pauses and looks at her in awe. Her muscled back and arms take her breath away. Maggie is sitting in front of her in nothing but her bra and her jeans. Alex knows she’s staring but she can’t help herself. 

She doesn’t notice Maggie turning around again and Alex is still drowned in her thoughts until Maggie is right in front of her. 

“See something you like?” she says, smirking. Alex is snapped back to reality immediately and feels her face turn red. 

“I-, uh-, I-, just-” she stammers, not being able to produce actual words. 

“It’s okay, I’m used to it,” Maggie says. She leans in and reaches behind Alex to grab a shirt from her desk. For a second Alex thought she was going to kiss her again.

Maggie puts on the shirt and sits down on her bed again. Alex finally takes off her shirt and puts on the shirt she got from Maggie. She sits down on the bed opposite from Maggie, the one belonging to Lena, Maggie’s roommate.

Alex stares down at her hands, unsure what to do next. In the corner of her eye she sees Maggie take off her jeans and it’s taking her a lot of effort not to stare at her again. Instead she just grabs her phone and starts scrolling through her Instagram feed. 

Meanwhile, Maggie quickly brushes her teeth and combs her hair. She pulls back her bedsheets and gets in. For a second she forgot that Alex is still there. 

"I'll get you some pillows, hold on,” she says as soon as she realises. 

What surprises Alex is that she doesn’t offer her to let her sleep in the bed. Not that Alex was expecting her to. The floor is fine, really. 

Maggie opens her closet and gets out 4 pillows and a blanket. When she puts them on the floor, she realises that that's not gonna be very comfortable.

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want you waking up with a hernia," Maggie says.

"Yeah, it’s fine…" Alex, too, realises the pillows are not very comfortable. But she doesn't want to bother Maggie. She already feels bad enough about having to stay over in her room again.

Maggie and Alex both get into their ‘beds’. 

"Goodnight," Maggie whispers.

"Goodnight," Alex repeats.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Maggie suddenly speaks.

"Please get into my bed, I don't want you sleeping on the floor."

Relieved, Alex gets up and takes her place in the bed.

"Thanks," Alex says.

//

Alex wakes up in the middle of the night. She looks over at Maggie's alarm clock and sees it's 4:23am.

It takes her a little while to realise there's someone knocking on the door. Not much later, Maggie wakes up as well. She turns on the lamp next to her bed.

"Who the fuck knocks on my door at 4am?" Maggie whispers angrily as she gets out of the bed and makes her way to the door.

When she opens it, she sees Kara standing in the hallway. She has obviously been crying.

"Maggie! Have you seen Alex? She was supposed to text me as soon as she got home but she hasn't texted me yet and it doesn't look like she's in her room and I'm worried," Kara says and starts crying again.

"She forgot her key and she's in my room. She's sleeping now, though. Don't worry."

Kara slings her arms around Maggie, who freezes, and doesn't hug her back. Kara lets go after she realises how uncomfortable Maggie is.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that! Can I just, like, see her? Just to be sure?"

"Of course," Maggie answers with a slight annoyance in her voice.

Alex closes her eyes, acting as if she's really sleeping. Kara walks a few paces into the room and, yes. Her sister really is there and she's safe.

"Thank you SO much!" Kara gives Maggie another hug and walks away. Maggie closes the door and makes her way back into the bed again.

"Alex? Are you awake?" Maggie whispers. Alex turns to face Maggie.

"What's up?" Maggie doesn't say anything. Instead she just stares into Alex' eyes.

After a while, Maggie speaks. "You're lucky to have her, you know. Kara.”

“Yeah, I am. She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Maggie doesn’t say anything, she just smiles and turns away, facing the ceiling. Alex doesn’t move and keeps looking at Maggie. The dim light causes her to only make out the outlines of her face. 

They remain silent again. Alex keeps looking at Maggie looking at the ceiling. She wonders what’s going on in her head right now. 

“What are you thinking?” Alex asks. 

Maggie turns to face her again. “Uh-, nothing, just stuff, you know?” 

And silence again. Alex turns away from Maggie and looks over at the alarm clock again. It’s 4:57am now. She turns back. Maggie is looking at her. 

“We should go back to sleep,” Alex says. 

“Yeah, we should.”

They keep staring at each other. For a second Alex thought Maggie was looking at her lips but that was probably just wishful thinking. 

Except Alex doesn’t want Maggie to kiss her. Or does she? 

She’s not gay. Or is she?

At this moment Alex doesn’t know anything anymore. She turns around, turning her back to Maggie, and closes her eyes. She can worry about her thoughts tomorrow, she thinks. For now, she just wants to get some sleep.  

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter from me????? After 4 days???? Anyways,, enjoy :)

Just like the previous night, Alex wakes up by a beam of sunlight creeping through the curtains. She looks over at the alarm clock on Maggie’s nightstand and the time reads 10:04am.

But unlike yesterday, Maggie isn’t sleeping next to her. Apart from Alex, the bed is empty. It is still warm, though, so it hasn’t been long since Maggie left. Alex sits up and grabs her phone from the nightstand. It’s dead. Great.

She sees another phone, which she assumes is Maggie’s, laying on the nightstand as well. Alex can’t help her curiosity and turns it on. She feels like she’s invading her privacy but she just can’t help it. Something about that girl intrigues her and she wants to know everything about her. On her lockscreen she sees a picture of Maggie, and which she assumes is her dog. The dog licks her face and Maggie has that gorgeous dimpled smile of hers. She could stare at this picture forever.

Alex is still staring at Maggie’s lockscreen when the door suddenly opens. It’s Maggie, obviously, and she’s holding two cups of Starbucks Coffee and a paper bag.

“Hey,” Alex says and she puts away Maggie’s phone.

“What were you doing with my phone?” Maggie asks with a slight tone of anger in her voice. For a second Alex thinks she has upset her and that she never wants to see her again.

“Nothing-, I was just curious, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that,” Alex stammers.

“Chill, Danvers, it’s okay. I brought you some breakfast by the way.”

Alex lets out a relieved sigh. Maggie hands one of the cups to Alex and sits down on her roommate’s bed.

“Thanks,” Alex says and she takes a sip from the coffee cup. It’s good.

“I also got us some croissants and muffins, I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I bought various things,” Maggie says while getting out the food she bought, laying it out on her nightstand.

“This is perfect, thank you.” Alex shoots her a smile and grabs one of the muffins.

Alex feels Maggie staring at her. She looks up and smiles at her. She looks gorgeous in the morning sunlight. This girl really does things to her.

Alex takes another bite from her muffin, turning her gaze away from Maggie. “So, did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, you? You were gone when I woke up.”

“Same. You looked cute when you were sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you up when I got out to get breakfast.”

_Did Maggie just call her cute?_

Alex doesn’t know what to say. She never knows how to take compliments - she just smiles them away. And that’s what she does now, too. Maggie smiles back at her.

Neither of them say anything for a while.

When they have both finished their breakfast, Alex grabs her stuff and heads for the door. She figures she should get dressed. Right before she opens the door, she turns around, catching Maggie watching her.

“Thanks for letting me stay here… again. And thanks for breakfast,” she says.

“No problem. Do you have somewhere to be?”

“Uh-, no not really but I probably should get dressed. And I promised Kara I’d hang out with her today so-”

Maggie gets up and walks up to Alex. “Too bad, I would’ve loved to hang out with you for a little longer.” Maggie shrugs.

“Yeah… me too. See you later?”

“Absolutely. Text me.”

Alex smiles and turns around to open the door, but Maggie grabs her hand and spins her back around.

And then she does something Alex never could’ve imagined.

Maggie cups Alex’ face and kisses her. And like yesterday, it only lasts for a few seconds but the difference this time is that Alex _does_ kiss her back. Maggie pulls back and smiles at her. Alex just stands there, shocked. Did Maggie really just kiss her? Again?

“See ya,” Maggie says and she turns around, heading for the bathroom. When she slams the door, Alex gets woken up from her shock-state and realises she dropped all her stuff. I mean, what else would you do when Maggie Sawyer kisses you?

She grabs her stuff from the floor and sees her phone screen is cracked. She smiles at that. Of course. Only Alex Danvers could manage to crack her screen when being kissed. She finally opens the door and walks out, still smiling at the thought of what just happened.

When she arrives at her door she’s snapped back to reality and remembers that she hasn’t got her key with her. This means she has to go to the janitor’s office and ask if he can open her room.

But she’s wearing nothing but her underwear and Maggie’s ‘Bare Naked Ladies’ shirt. She quickly scans the hallway to see if there’s anyone there and puts on the jeans she was wearing last night. She still looks like a mess but at least she’s dressed semi-decent now.  

She starts making her way downstairs to the janitor’s office. _Thank god there’s someone here_ , Alex thinks. When she gets closer she sees it’s the same person who unlocked her room yesterday.

Mr. Jonzz, the janitor, doesn’t look up from his computer when Alex stands in front of him. He’s way too invested in his game of Solitaire, apparently. “How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you could open my door? I forgot my key,” she says.

Mr. Jonzz looks up, now recognising Alex from the day before, giving her something that could probably pass as a smile. “This better not be a habit forming, miss Danvers.”

“I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Mr. Jonzz gets up from his chair, grabs the pair of keys belonging to Alex’ room from the key cabinet behind him and walks out. Alex follows him to her room.

When they’re walking the stairs, he suddenly starts talking.

“So, did you have a wild night last night that made you forget your key again?”

“You could say that,” Alex answers with a slight smile. Her mind wanders back to the kiss she shared with Maggie not even an hour ago.

They arrive at Alex’ room and when Mr. Jonzz has opened her door, she thanks him and walks in. And yes. Her keys are on her nightstand again. She makes a mental note to put a sign on her door that says “Have you got your keys?” to prevent future incidents.

She walks up to her bed and sits down, connecting her phone to her charger. While it’s powering up, Alex walks to her bathroom, takes off her clothes and takes a quick shower. When she gets back, she puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Her phone has finally powered up and she sees she has several texts. About 24 texts are from Kara, asking where she is. She has 12 missed calls, also from Kara. Gosh, she must’ve been so worried. Alex decides to call Kara, she deserves to know what’s going on. Kara picks up after the first ring.

“Alex! Finally! I thought you died, geez,” Kara almost screams through the phone.

“Listen, Kara, I’m so so so sorry. My phone died and I fell asleep. Can we hang out today?”

“Of course! That’s why I’m here, silly. What time do you want me to come over?”

“How about right now?”

“Okay, I’ll be there in an hour!”

Alex hangs up the phone and scrolls through her other notifications. There’s some texts from her classmates and some Instagram notifications.

But there’s also a text from Maggie.

 

MAGGIE: Did you make it back to your room again? If not, you’re welcome to stay over at my place any time ;)

 

_Oh. My. God. This girl really is something else._

 

ALEX: Yeah, I’m back. :)

MAGGIE: Good, are we still up for dinner tonight?

 

Dinner. Yes. Alex totally didn’t forget about that.

 

ALEX: I’m not sure, I’m hanging out with Kara today and I don’t know when she’s planning to leave (if she’s _ever_ going to leave :p)

MAGGIE: Okay, just let me know, Danvers.

//

About an hour later there’s a knock on Alex’ door. She walks up to the door to open it and is greeted with Kara flinging her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a _slightly_ too tight hug.

“Alex! I’ve missed you so much!”

“We saw each other yesterday, Kara,” Alex tells her matter-of-factly.

“I know! But I still missed you.”

Kara releases Alex and walks past Alex, sitting down on the bed. Alex closes the door behind Kara and settles down next to her.

“Looks like you had a pretty rough date yesterday,” Kara says, pointing at Alex’ cracked phone screen.

“It’s a long story,” Alex says, not wanting or able to explain everything just yet because she has yet to figure out what’s going on with Maggie herself.  

“I have time.” Kara looks at Alex, her gaze full of expectations. Alex doesn’t say anything and just keeps looking at Kara. “I’m waiting…”

“I’ll tell you one day but not now, okay?”

“I lied to you yesterday. About my date,” she says. Alex figures it’s better to immediately tell the truth than to keep holding up the lies about ‘James’. “I didn’t go on a date with some guy. It was uh-, Maggie.”

“What! Are you- ” Alex doesn’t even let Kara finish her sentence.

“No! No, it’s not like that. It was just a “thanks for letting me sleep in your room when i forgot my key” thing.”

_Was it now, Alex?_

“Mmmh, if you say so.”

They remain silent for a little while.

“So there’s no ‘James’?” Kara asks eventually.

Alex scoffs. “No, there isn’t.” They both laugh. “Do you have a ‘James’?”

“You could, uh- say that,” Kara blushes.

“KARA! Why didn’t you tell me? Who’s the lucky one?”

“Well, uh-, phew, okay here we go. You remember Lena?”

Alex isn’t gonna lie. She did _not_ see this coming.

“You? And Lena?”

Kara blushes. “Yeah, we’ve been hanging out and after I moved she came to visit me on the weekends and it just kinda happened, I guess.”

“Aw, I’m so happy for you Kara.” Alex pulls Kara in for a massive hug.

“Can we have a sleepover tonight or do you have another not-date with Maggie?” Kara asks when they’ve pulled away.

“Well, I said I was gonna buy her dinner to thank her for staying at her room again but I’d rather have a sleepover with you, to be honest.”

“No, you should totally go have dinner with Maggie, I’ll be here when you get back. Sleepovers take place at night, remember?”

“Mmmh, okay. Thanks Kara, you’re the best.” Alex gives Kara a kiss on the cheek and pulls out her phone to text Maggie.

 

ALEX: So. Dinner tonight. I’ll pick you up at 7.

 

“So… Are you gonna tell me how you got that crack in your screen?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of a writer's block. I hope you enjoy this!  
> I'm having a hard time finding inspiration for this story so I'm sorry if things are a little weird or boring, I'll try to write something better next chapter. If you have any suggestions as to in what direction you would like to see the story go, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> ps. Did you see the new title? Do you like it? I know the actual song probably means something different, but my intention with this title is that Alex knocks on heaven's (Maggie's) door. It probably doesn't make sense to you but it does to me, idk how to explain it lol.
> 
> anyways enjoy :)

The day passes by quickly and without even realising it is suddenly 5pm. That means Alex has a date in an hour. With Maggie. The girl who kissed her barely 8 hours ago. She doesn’t want to admit that she’s nervous, I mean, it’s not even an actual date right? It’s not like Maggie _actually_ likes her - why would she?

Not that Alex would care if she did. She’s not interested.

At least, that’s what she thinks.

Alex and Kara have been planning outfits all day but they still haven’t decided on what Alex is gonna wear tonight. Alex prays Kara doesn’t go to Maggie to ask her for clothes again. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.

“Will you ever decide on an outfit?” Kara says, followed by very, very deep sigh.

“I don’t know, you disapprove of everything I show you,” Alex says, putting down yet _another_ outfit.

“Yes, but that’s because your clothes are bo-ring. We need to go shopping ASAP. Wait, what time is it?”

“It’s like 5-ish.”

“If we leave now we can still get some new clothes _and_ get back here in time for your not-date.”

“Okay fine! But only if you’re buying because I personally don’t think I need new clothes.”

“ONLY if you buy me a pretzel.”

“Deal.”

They shake hands to seal the deal and Alex helps Kara get up from the bed. Alex makes sure she grabs her key this time before shutting the door behind her.

 

//

 

Kara drags Alex to literally every single store and makes her try on everything that catches her eye. After what seemed like an eternity, Alex and Kara have finally found something that they both like _and_ something that isn’t all too expensive. Alex looks at her watch and sees that it’s 6:15pm.

“Are you still gonna get me that pretzel or not because we really have to leave if we still want to make it back in time.” Kara asks, tugging at Alex’ arm.

“Yes, fine! How ‘bout you get yourself a pretzel and I go get ready?” Alex hands Kara a 5 dollar bill.

“Okay! See ya, sis.” Kara gives Alex a short hug and skips over to the pretzel stand.

Alex smiles at the sight and makes her way back to her dorm. It almost feels weird reaching for her key and it _actually_ being there. She enters her room and lays her new clothes on her bed. They decided on a tight, navy blue dress with a little triangle-shaped cut-out on her stomach. It’s sexy, but not too sexy. It’s chique, but not too chique. Perfect for a not-date, right?

Alex starts taking off her clothes and suddenly there’s a knock on the door. Alex assumes it’s Kara so she doesn’t bother putting on clothes before opening it.

“Hey Kara, come-” she starts.

But before she can finish that sentence, she realises that it’s not Kara who’s standing in front of her.

It’s Maggie. And Alex is standing there, holding the door wide open, in nothing but her underwear. It takes Alex a few seconds to realise it, but when it hits her, she immediately slams the door shut. Is it time already? Alex looks at her alarm clock and yes, it’s 6.49pm. And Maggie is early.

Alex quickly grabs her bathrobe and puts it on. She opens the door again, Maggie still standing there.

“Nice outfit, Danvers. Although, I liked what you were wearing before better.”

Alex feels her face get flustered and doesn’t know what to say. “I, uh-, I’ll be done in a few minutes, I’ll come to your room when I’m ready, okay?”

“Alright, see ya in a bit.” Maggie smiles and turns around to go back to her room again.

 _Well that was a mess,_ Alex thinks. She quickly puts on her dress and when she’s about to brush her hair and do her make-up, there’s another knock on the door. She’s almost certain that this _is_ Kara, but just to be sure she opens the door only a little bit. When she sees she’s right, she opens the door further and lets Kara in.

“Well, you’ll never guess what just happened,” Alex starts. Kara doesn’t say anything and just waits for her to continue. She quickly explains what just happened and before she can even finish the story, Kara bursts out laughing.

“Kara! It’s not funny! I’m so embarrassed! She’s never gonna be able to look at me without laughing.”

“Alex, you’re exaggerating. I’m sure she still likes you just as much as she did before this…,” Kara gestures with her hands, “fiasco. Now finish getting ready, there’s a girl waiting for you.”

Alex quickly puts on her dress and goes to the bathroom to put on some make-up and do her hair. When she gets back, Kara gasps.

“You. Look. Beautiful. Wow.”

Alex blushes. “Do you think Maggie is gonna like it? Not that it’s a date and that she should-”

“Alex! Of course she’ll like this, you’re gorgeous. Now go! Don’t leave her waiting.”

Alex smiles and walks towards the door.

“Don’t forget your key again! Or do, depending on what you’ve got in mind for tonight…”

Alex turns around. “KARA!” she yells. “I will never forget my key again. Plus, you’ll be here when I get back, right?”

“Of course. Have fun on your not-date!”

Alex sighs and walks out the door, making her way across the hall to Maggie’s room. She checks her watch. It’s exactly 7pm. She knocks three times. Maggie opens almost instantly, like she had been waiting at the door.

“You clean up nice,” she says while holding the door. Alex is in full awe of Maggie’s appearance. She’s wearing a black dress with laces on the side. And her hair… it’s just perfect.

“You do too, with the shoes and the hair and all the-” Alex rambles. She feels her face getting flustered. _Why do I always mess this up?_

Maggie smiles and closes the door behind her. “Shall we?”

They start making their way outside. “So, where are we going, Danvers?”

Shit. She hadn’t exactly thought of that.

“Well, there’s a place, where they uh-, they sell, uh- food? And it’s uh-, it’s not that far.” _You screwed it up again, Danvers. Good job._ “I’m sorry, I didn’t actually plan that far ahead.”

Maggie starts laughing. “It’s okay, Danvers, we’ll find something. I know a good Mexican restaurant in town, we could go there?”

“Sure, I love Mexican food,” Alex replies. She’s glad Maggie came up with this idea because if it were up to her they would probably just be getting pizza at PizzaHut.

“It’s quite a long walk, though. Can I give you a ride on my motorbike?”

_She can ride a motorbike? Badass._

“In that dress?”

“Do you expect me to undress here or…?” Maggie smirks.

Alex feels herself getting flustered. “No, I mean-, uh-, you know… I can’t imagine it’s easy to ride a motorbike in a dress.”

“I mean, It’s not _ideal_ , but I’ve made it work before. Come on, let’s go.”

They start walking to the parking garage where Maggie’s motorbike is stalled and not much later they arrive there. Maggie gets two helmets out of the trunk and gives one to Alex.

 _Great, so much for doing my hair_ , she thinks.

Maggie gets on her bike, turns the key and starts the engine. She gestures for Alex to join her and so she does. Alex _carefully_ gets on the motorbike, trying not to rip her dress. She puts her arms around Maggie’s waist and she feels Maggie stiffen for a little bit, but she soon relaxes in her grip.

They drive away to the exit of the garage and onto the street. The sun is already setting and a beautiful variety of colors paints the sky.

About five minutes later they arrive at a little restaurant. The outsides are decorated with colorful paint and fairy lights. The restaurant looks crowded, but it looks perfect. Maggie brings the bike to a halt and they both get off. They take off their helmets and shake their heads in an attempt to fix their hair.

“Well, welcome to my favorite restaurant,” Maggie says when she’s finished putting the helmets back in the trunk.

“It looks amazing.”

“Shall we go inside?”

Alex nods and, much to her surprise, Maggie takes her hand and leads her to the door.

Maggie says something inaudible to one of the waiters, not letting go of Alex’ hand, and he guides them to a table in the far back of the restaurant. Apart from one other couple, there’s no one sitting near them. Maggie draws back a chair, gesturing Alex to sit down.

The waiter that guided them to their table returns to take their drink order. While they wait, they take a look at the menu.

“So, what are you gonna order?” Alex asks. “Got any recommendations?”

“The fajitas with veggies and cheese are amazing. It’s my go-to order when I go here.”

“Guess that’s what I’ll be having then,” Alex says while she puts her menu back on the table.

Not much later, the waiter returns with their drinks. “Can I take your order?”

“The veggie and cheese fajitas for both of us, please,” Maggie answers before Alex can even speak.

“It’ll be right up,” the waiter answers. He takes both of their menus and walks away to the kitchen.

“So, how was your day?” Alex asks, breaking the silence.

“Well, first of all I woke up next to a beautiful girl and after she went home I studied for a bit until it was time to go on a date with said beautiful girl,” Maggie answers flirtatiously. “How about you, Danvers?”

 _Did Maggie just call her beautiful?_ She feels herself getting flustered.

“Uh, well-, so, I woke up, you were gone, you got us breakfast, et cetera. Kara came over, according to her I didn’t have nice enough clothes for our, well, _date_ ,” Alex makes air quotes, “as you called it. So we went shopping and next thing I know you’re at my door and I’m in my underwear,” she blurts out and before she can realise what she’s saying, it’s too late.

Maggie smiles, showing off those dimples of hers that Alex likes so much. “Yes, I remember that last bit. Nice underwear, by the way.”

Alex feels her face getting redder and redder.

_Does she have any idea what she’s doing to me?_

 

//

 

They talk for a bit, until eventually the waiter arrives with their food. Alex isn’t gonna lie, it looks delicious.

When the waiter has put down their food, they thank him and start eating.

“Mmmmh, this is so good.” Alex says, still with food in her mouth.

Maggie doesn’t say anything back, but smiles at her instead. Alex looks around and sees the other couple leaving the restaurant. They’re all alone now.

They eat in silence but after a few minutes, Maggie finally speaks. “You seem quiet. Got something on your mind?"

“Nothing much, don’t worry,” she answers, but she knows it’s a lie.

She can’t stop thinking about the woman right in front of her. All her life she thought she had it all figured out. Perfect grades, perfect family, perfect everything. Except dating, that was the one part she could never figure out. It’s not like she didn’t date - she just never really _really_ liked anyone.

Until Maggie came along. She knows they only met two days ago, but Maggie makes her feel things. _Really_ feel things. Alex never considered the thought of her being gay. Growing up, she never felt like the term applied to her. She used to think she just hadn’t found the right person, which turned out to be true, but she never thought this one person would be a girl.

She had crushes on girls, though, but she never acted on them. She just repressed them, told herself that it wasn’t real, that it was just jealousy. Because crushing on girls… that’s not normal, right? Not something that would fit into her ‘perfect’ life.

But it’s her new normal now. It’s crazy how your entire life can change in two days.

She lets her mind wander off and she forgets she’s in a restaurant. On a ‘date’. With the girl who has been on her mind non-stop for the past few days, for some reason she can’t really explain yet.

“You sure you’re okay?” Maggie asks, trying to meet her eyes with Alex’, but she keeps looking down, moving her food around with her fork, not answering Maggie’s question. She tries to gather her thoughts and formulate words.

“Alex, listen, I know we only met two days ago but you can tell me anything okay? I’m here to listen and help you.”

Alex puts her cutlery down, she’s not hungry anymore anyways. She looks up and sees Maggie staring at her, expecting her to say something.

“You know, before you came to live here, Kara used to live in your room. Having Kara so close was great, but she also kinda held me back from living my full life, I guess? I never thought I was the type for dating and all that stuff but that was because I thought I simply _didn’t like it_. I never thought it was because of… you know, the other thing,” Alex blurts out. There’s no way back now.

“What other thing?” Maggie looks at her questioningly.

“Oh, you know, because I might be…” _Gay. Why can’t I say the goddamn word?_

“Might be what? Gay? A lesbian? Queer? Those are not a bad words, you know.”

Alex is glad Maggie said the word so she doesn’t have to. Instead of responding she just nods.

“Anyways, so since you came into my life a few days ago, I’ve been thinking about it again and then you kissed me this morning and I liked it and now I don’t know what to do bec-”

_*insert gay panic*_

“Chill, Danvers.” Maggie gets up from her chair and makes her way to Alex. She puts her hand on Alex’ arm and rubs it up and down.” We’ll figure this out. Together. You deserve a full, happy life.”

“Thanks, Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! This is my first fic so any suggestions/tips are welcome. Also apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes since English is not my native language.
> 
> :)


End file.
